1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash receptacle handling apparatuses, and more particularly, to a removable wheel and handle apparatus for use with trash receptacles such as garbage cans, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known in the prior art which may be used to move trash receptacles, such as garbage cans from one place to another. In multiple dwellings, generally the superintendent must move the receptacle from the basement to the curb where it is to be carted away by members of a sanitation crew. Individual home owners, in many instances, are required to move the receptacles from the rear or side of the house where they are stored to the curb to make them available to the sanitation crews.
Typical devices that are used in conjunction with conventional garbage cans are U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,969 issued to M. E. Larson on Nov. 4, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,109 issured to L. K. Broadrick on June 8, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,004 issued to R. D. Oliver on Oct. 19, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,561 issued to D. D. Bittle on Feb. 24, 1958. All of the above patents are mechanical assemblies or dollys into which the garbage can is installed or placed for movement from one place to another. Each apparatus is relatively expensive to manufacture and not readily detachable from the receptacle associated therewith.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a relatively inexpensive removable handle and wheel assembly which may be used with conventional trash receptacles.